A rainy day
by ButtercupFan1000
Summary: The three girls want to go on a vacation, but they can't leave town and they can't go three places a ones. So they imagine there vacations! Buttercup is EPIC she's my FAV! Mini chapters
1. A quick interdiction

The three B's were out playing! Blossom, Buttercup, & Bubbles.

Blossom: Yah now we need a vacation!

Buttercup: NO! We cannot leave the town! It could get distorted!

Bubbles: Ohh, come on it would be fun! Imagine a field were everyone plays and blows bubbles!

Blossom: No! Imagine a sunset on a romantic beach, that would be better!

Buttercup: Or imagine we could go to China and have a karate class!

The three girls found themselves in a hustle. All of them wanted to go different places.

Buttercup: Well, we can't go to all three! Can we?

The three girls looked at each other and knew what to do. They needed to IMAGINE!

Blossom: We could imagine it yes, but where to go first?

Bubbles: Well, I said my idea first!

Bubbles sure had a point, they would go in the order they thought it!

Buttercup: Oh no! It's starting to rain! Where will we imagine?

Blossom: How about inside our room!

They walked inside and into their room. It was time to imagine!

 _~To be continued in chapter two~_


	2. The Unicorn Felids

They were under the blankets with a perfect tent. They grabbed their flashlights. The tent was well lit and Bubbles started to imagine her vacation.

Bubbles: Okay we're here!

Blossom: Ahh, but where are the Bubble blowers?

Bubbles: I'm trying to imagine them. GRRRR!

Sweat started to drip down Bubbles face.

Blossom: Hey, where is Buttercup?!

Buttercup ran towards them with some bubble blowers.

Buttercup: Guys, the Bubble blower store was right behind you! See?

Blossom & Bubbles looked behind them.

Blossom & Bubbles: Ohhh!

They started to blow their bubbles as they ran in circles in the field.

Bubbles: Yay, this is so much fun!

Buttercup: But I think it needs something a little more..

Bubbles started thinking.

Blossom: Maybe we need some flowers in the field! Colourful flowers!

It started to rain flowers!

Bubbles: Yah! Know what I think we also need here? UNICORNS!

The unicorns ran right over to them and their horns sparkled with glittery colours!

Buttercup: Hmm, well now that Flower rain is gone. We need a RAINBOW!

The unicorn's horns pointed to the sky and then a rainbow appeared.

Bubbles: Now finally, let's make it rain GLITTER!

The girls jumped up and down as the rainbow clouds rained with glitter.

Blossom: Hey, who wants to ride one of these Unicorns?

The girls hopped on the unicorns and rode around as glitter fell! It was amazing! They couldn't wait till the next adventure!

 _~To be continued in chapter three~_


	3. The adventure in Trinidad

The girls just returned from their journey. It was time for Blossom to imagine! Blossom started imaging!

Bubbles: WAIT!

Buttercup & Blossom: What?

Bubbles: Who are we going to go on a date with?!

Buttercup: I don't DO dates..

Blossom: Well, here it goes. Buttercup-Butch, Bubbles-Boomer, Meh-Brick!

Buttercup: What! Me and Butch? NO THANKS!

Bubbles: Wow Buttercup, you know it's not real!

The girls argued and argued until they finally reasoned it out: Instead of a date night it would be a girls night!

Buttercup: Hey, where are we?

Blossom: Welcome to my dream vacation- Trinidad!

Bubbles: Wow, this is wonderful! Look at this ocean! You can even see the fish in it!

Blossom: It's like an aquarium, but we need something more.

The girls thought and thought. Finally they came up with the best idea.

Blossom, Buttercup, & Bubbles: LETS BE MERMAIDS!

Suddenly three tails appeared on them. It was time to swim! They swam in the ocean and rode on dolphins and waves.

Buttercup: Wait, can we breathe underwater?!

Blossom: HECK YEAH!

They swam under and were at the bottom of the ocean and came back up onto the island.

Their three tummy's growled!

Bubbles, Buttercup, & Blossom: Hum, I'm hungry!

They ordered pizza hut and had a good time. So what if it wasn't a romantic beach? It was fun as is!

 _~To be continued in chapter three~_


End file.
